


How Fallen

by astolat



Category: To Reign In Hell - Steven Brust
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-31
Updated: 2003-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satan and Lucifer try a small experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Fallen

Lucifer stared up at the ceiling and thought about how to answer the question. "I wouldn't say 'all right' describes it, no."

Satan propped himself up on one elbow, a show of energy Lucifer felt was unnecessarily ostentatious. "Did you like it or didn't you?"

"Ask me in another hour or so," Lucifer said with mingled irritation and desperation. He needed some breathing room. He felt dangerously close to asking Satan to do it again, and judging by prior events, Satan didn't need any kind of encouragement.

"Mmm." A warm hand slid onto his thigh. Lucifer risked a glance over and tensed at the gleam in those alarmingly green eyes. His body was already responding in that infuriating automatic way—and damn Lilith for suggesting that taking conscious choice out of the whole thing would make it more interesting.

"Turn over," Satan said. Lucifer took a deep breath and did, spreading his legs slightly as Satan settled back on top of him and pushed inside again. They both groaned out loud, then Satan reached under his pelvis and lifted him up and back, starting a rhythm between them that was just a little too slow to satisfy entirely. Lucifer thrashed a little, trying to speed things up, and discovered that he couldn't do much in this position but obey the silent driving commands from Satan's hands. That was oddly exciting, and he put the sensation aside for later consideration.

Now, however, he turned his attention to cooperating, moving with Satan's thrusts, and things started to progress rapidly. He couldn't get words out by that point, but he managed to nudge one of Satan's hands down his belly meaningfully. The intensity of the pleasure that shot through him as the broad, callused hand wrapped around him took him by surprise—Lilith had done this to him a few times, showed him how to do it to himself even, but Satan's hand was larger, almost completely enveloping him. And apparently Lilith had taught Satan this too, or he'd figured it out on his own, because his hand was moving with smooth experience, and Lucifer had a brief moment of shock that felt a little like being doused with cold water and a little like being struck by burning illiaster and almost nothing like the relaxing warmth of Lilith's embrace, and then he was shuddering uncontrollably while his body spilled essence onto the soft carpet beneath them.

Satan kept going a few minutes longer before he finished. They lay in a muddled heap, breathing noisily. Lucifer tried to focus his illiaster to dry up the wet spot under his stomach and managed to burn a hole in the rug in the process.

"Ugh," Satan said, rousing enough to wrinkle his nose at the smell.

"Sorry," Lucifer said insincerely, folding his arms and laying his head down. The charred patch was still a bit hot against his skin, but he didn't care much. It vaguely occurred to him that the difference between heat and fire was just a matter of degree of something. It was worth thinking about—he'd have to work out exactly what was going on with Asmodai.

Later.

"Are we going to stay here?" Satan asked. "I do have a bed upstairs."

Lucifer thought about it. Getting into a bed seemed significant. It took this out of the realms of a rainy-day experiment. He had the feeling that there were issues he wasn't thinking of with that arrangement, but he couldn't really imagine Lilith minding. She was in the north visiting Belial right now anyway. "All right."

By the time they climbed into the bed, it turned out they'd woken up enough to try it once more. And afterwards, Lucifer wasn't inclined to think about any reasons to stop.

= End =

 

[Original livejournal post](http://www.livejournal.com/users/astolat/25626.html#comments)


End file.
